


Pantsless

by kay_emm_gee



Series: the kids aren't alright (The 100 tumblr prompts) [11]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkwardness, F/M, Meet-Cute, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3641676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_emm_gee/pseuds/kay_emm_gee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Bellarke + #46 ("Hey have you seen the...Oh.")</p><p>Summary: As a college student, Clarke is more than a little busy, and thus sometimes forgets crucial things, a fact that amuses Bellamy upon their first meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pantsless

Clarke flung the front door to the apartment open, wincing as the knob dented the wall behind it. Swearing under her breath, because that for sure was coming out of their deductible, she flew across the apartment, tossing her bag of art supplies and coat onto the messy couch. It was already almost three o’clock, and she had only a few minutes to change and then book it to her afternoon biochemistry class. 

Striding down the hall to her room, Clarke stripped off her shirt and wiggled out of her jeans. As she passed the bathroom, she heard the shower going.  _Octavia must’ve switched her work shift like she wanted_ , she thought briefly. Then all thoughts of her roommate fled when she saw her reflection in the mirror hanging on her bedroom wall. There was paint all over her face, and in her hair. With a frustrated whimper, Clarke frantically whipped her messy curls up into a lopsided bun. She grabbed a t-shirt hanging from an open dresser drawer, yanking it over her head.

As she searched for a clean pair of jeans, Clarke realized her very necessary biochem notebook was not on her desk where it was supposed to be. Groaning, she remembered that Jasper had been looking at it this weekend, complaining about how simple it all was compared to his advanced courses, to which Clarke flipped him off because, yeah, she was pre-med and he was in an accelerated biochemistry program, so  _obviously_  his classes would be harder. Little complainer. 

Torn between looking for the notes and her pants, Clarke whirled around her room, feeling time slip away from her. Octavia would know where Jas had left the notebook, if only she would get out of the shower. When the sound of the bathroom door opening finally echoed from down the hall, Clarke whipped out of her room, calling out, “Octavia, hey, have you seen the—Oh.” 

The very wet, very hot guy standing in her hallway wrapped in only a green towel brought Clarke up short. As she took in his broad shoulders and strong arms, which flexed as he adjusted the towel covering his lower half, Clarke felt an embarrassingly warm blush crawl across her face. He was exactly her type, right down to the dark hair and freckled skin. 

“You’re not Lincoln,” she said faintly, wondering if she really had been busy enough to not notice her roommate switching boyfriends.

The guy snorted, then shrugged. “No, I’m not.”

“So you are?”

“Bellamy. Octavia’s brother?” 

Clarke dropped her head, berating herself for forgetting exactly  _why_  Octavia had wanted to switch her work shift. With an apologetic smile, Clarke moved down the hall towards him, extending a hand. “God, I’m sorry. She’s been talking about you visiting forever. I don’t know how it slipped my mind. I’m Clarke, the roommate.”

Bellamy smiled back, his eyes oddly bright and twinkling with amusement. “Nice to meet you, Clarke. I’m guessing things slipping your mind is a common occurrence?”

Shocked, Clarke pulled her hand out of his grip, wondering if he was really rude enough to call her forgetful to her face, even if Octavia had teased her about it before and clearly had told her brother about it. Then he laughed— _laughed_ —at her, and she took a step back, arms folding defensively over her chest.

“I’m sorry,” Bellamy said, smiling sheepishly at her. “I didn’t mean it like that, it’s just, uh,” he paused, and Clarke registered that he glanced down to her lower half, eyes tracing over her bare legs.

Her  _bare_  legs. Oh, crap. 

Closing her eyes, Clarke pressed her lips together, willing herself not to groan out loud in embarrassment at her pantsless situation. Bellamy laughed again, softly. 

“Yeah,” she sighed, opening her eyes to be greeted by his amused face. “So I’m a little forgetful.”

“Just promise me you’ll remember to put some on before you leave the house, yeah?”

Clarke laughed before replying, “I promise.”

“Good.” With a final, warm grin, Bellamy turned and padded down the hall, throwing one last interested look at her before disappearing into Octavia’s room.

Clarke didn’t see him again before she left for class, though he certainly never left her thoughts. His smile and his laugh stayed with her the entire time she finished getting ready, while she ran across campus, and then sat in the lecture not really listening to her professor drone on about protein thermodynamics. No matter how hard she tried to distract herself, her thoughts always circled back to Bellamy.

Octavia was her roommate, and he was the brother, and it was a bad idea on so many levels, but as Clarke left the classroom after an hour and a half of learning nothing except how much she liked damp curly brown hair, she smiled, hoping that she would encounter Bellamy pantsless again very, very soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr (kay-emm-gee)!


End file.
